Mutiny
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Flint hates loosing but Oliver forces him to, so Flint gets pay back.. but what happens when you're men Rebel against you? PwOw with Pucey and Higgs


**Mutiny**

****

So the boys leave in June/July of 93. So this is set in 92, so that's when Terrence, Percy, Oliver and Marcus are all in their 6th year and Adrian in his 3rd.

Terrence Higgs:1986-93

Adrian Pucey:1989-96

Oliver/Percy:1987-93

Marcus Flint:1986-93

* * *

Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin and now Flint was pissed. They'd have only had those damn pansies (in other words the hufflepuff quidditch team) to beat if they'd have beaten Gryffindor and now they were out of the year's end finals. All because of Oliver 'sodding' Wood. Marcus flint was not impressed at all.

So now every first and second year, even a few third year Gryffindor students were going around in packs because if Flint cornered one of them alone, well they'd be safer in Azkaban, to be perfectly honest. Flint would crush them like flubber worms if he had the chance. But the little third and first years weren't his main target, no. His main target was of course that bastard, Oliver Wood. The other gryffindors would just be stress relievers, they'd take some of the blunt for Wood. And if Flint couldn't get Oliver then he'd do the next best thing, He'd do the next best thing, get Wood's pansy of a boyfriend, Percy Weasley. Some students, most slytherins, other's stalkers of Oliver Wood who worshiped his greatness but didn't actually fancy him, saw that there was some kind of.. Mutual adoration between the keeper and the prefect, being the only two sixth year Gryffindor boys.

Percy strolled down the corridor, having just been given his nightly coffee from his favourite house elf, Imelda, before heading back to the Gryffindor tower. His wand cast a faint, green glow on the stone walls and Percy felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. There was someone behind him. He inhaled silently, listened to the scuffling feet treading on the carpet behind him. One, two, three sets of feet, one heavier then the others. He could hear a nasal breathing. Wheezing and harsh, Marcus Flint and that Stebbins boy were the only ones who made that sort of noise and he was pretty sure that Stebbins was scared of the dark..

"Oh look! Our favourite prefect is all on his own.. Good job he has three, well meaning Slytherin students to accompany him back to his tower" The laugh that followed sounded much like a muggle lawn mower and Percy cringed. He didn't need to turn to look to know that Flint probably had two other quidditch players with him. He turned anyways and saw Pucey and Higgs.

Terrence, a baby faced sixth year looked like he'd rather be in bed. He had a dark shadow to his jaw, the start of sandy blonde stubble and drooping blue eyes. On the other side Adrian Pucey looked just as bored, a little less rough around the edges. Pucey was of mixed French and Italian descent, tanned skin, dark brown hair and large brown eyes. He was taller then Higgs and seemed more of a man, despite being younger by at least 3 years. They both looked like Adonis compared to greasy, rat like Flint.

"You know, _Weasel_. We don't like it when your boyfriend makes fools of us. When he shows _us_ up" Flint growled slightly, baring teeth that had grown outwards and probably into his cheeks. He stepped forwards some, chest puffed out and forced Percy against the cold stone wall. His "sidekicks" didn't seem to care.

"What are you talking about? O.. Oliver Wood is not my boyfriend" Percy stuttered and his face flushed. Adrian couldn't work out whether it was because there really was something between the two Gryffindor boys, whether it was because he maybe fancied Marcus and was in a very close proximity or rather just offended by the comment. Terrence looked like he wanted to say something but he was meek and timid, unusual traits for a Slytherin. Marcus chuckled, putting his hand to Percy's cheek. He pressed up against the other boy, forcing Percy further against the cold stone, so far that the edges stuck underneath his shoulder blades. Flint's breath smelt of Fire whisky garroting gas. "Now.. What would be the ultimate revenge?.. What would make Oliver Wood hurt so much that he wished he'd never played that day?" Marcus was laughing now, hands inside Percy's rives and grasping at the fly of his trousers. Percy didn't realize he whimpered as Flint's cold, broom roughened fingers pulled at the hem of his boxers.

But they were quickly yanked out and there was a thud against the wall opposite. Pucey and Higgs had pinned flint to the far wall, two sets of eyes were watching him with heavy emotions. Percy gave a thankful nod and adjusted his trousers before pointing his wand at Flint. Marcus struggled but the grip of the two boys was too much, even if individually they were both weaker then himself. "Accio, wand" Flint's wand shot out of the Slytherin's sleeve and floated, gracefully to Percy's out reached hand. Adrian watched in amusement as Percy whispered another charm and ropes slid from his wand, pulling Flint's arms together before him in a tight bond. He smiled to the boys who had helped him but got no further as bright lights from further along the corridor, pounding footsteps and several voices approached. Snape, Minerva and Oliver appeared Minerva and Oliver much more concerned than Snape.

"Are you ok, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva's delicate eyebrows arched and Percy noted that Oliver was looking him over and casting short death glares at the other three boys. He hated Flint and if the other two were involved then he'd be hating them soon too no doubt. Percy gave a nod, looking to Higgs and Pucey. "Actually, thanks to Adrian and Terrence I'm fine. They intervened before Flint could do any damage. I owe them greatly" He smiled, making both Minerva and Oliver cast curios looks to the two boys. Snape was fuming, already holding Flint's shoulder in a vice like grip that made the boy wince. "I'm sorry, Minerva, Weasley. I will take Flint and the other's back to Slytherin tower and see them all punished.. And rewarded" His eyes fell upon Adrian and his look softened slightly. He quickly steered a scowling Flint down the corridor, Adrian and Terrence walking side by side behind them.

Oliver was silent till they reached their dorm room, leaving Minerva to ask all the questions and congratulate Percy on what seemed to be a well cast spell. Once alone however, Oliver began to babble. Percy was pushed onto his bed, his robes somehow discarded along with his shirt. Oliver was asking questions between reassurances of love and the only time he stopped talking was to place kisses on Percy's freckled skin that seemed almost like worshipping and to blow on his cold hands to warm them before he touched pale skin. Percy let out a quiet sigh because as Oliver's fingers slipped below his waistband, they were warm and surprisingly soft, a contrast to those of flint. Percy felt a moist lips press to his hip bone and glanced down to see that his trousers had been removed and his boxers were around his ankles. He chuckled and reached a hand down to Oliver's thick dark hair. He pulled and the Gryffindor keep moved to kiss Percy firmly on the lips. Percy pulled off Oliver's robes and the set of clothes he usually practiced for matches in. He was quick to tempt the other boy under the covers with him and Oliver followed without thought, spooning against Percy's back.

"They're nice guys, Ollie. I know Flint's a great prat but really, Adrian and Terrence today, they seemed… they seemed human" Percy twisted slightly to place a long, slow kiss against Oliver's lips before pulling away and settling in for sleep.

The next year when Gryffindor played their first game against Slytherin for the year, Oliver actually smiled and shook hands with Adrian Pucey, throwing a wave to Higgs who had been kicked off the team by a foolish Flint.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I love Adrian Pucey.. for some reason. He's never mentioned but I love the name.. it's so .. cool. and with him being rarely mentioned .. he can be whatever you want him to be.

And sorry, this was written at 11pm at night lol


End file.
